recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thai-style Lamb Hotpot
Description This is an alternative-style Lamb casserole dish that tastes really nice. Ingredients * chicken stock (or "bouillon" paste) * 3 tablespoons of your favourite Thai curry paste * 10 Lamb chops - fat trimmed off * 1 large leek * 3 medium potatoes * A few shallots * 4 mild long red chillies * 1 large carrot * Some chopped fresh coriander leaf Directions The Lamb chops should be your favourite cut - but should be trimmed of most of the fat - in order to keep this meal as low-fat as possible. Chop the coriander leaf - chopping the stalks finely - but the leaves coarsely. Also slice the mild red chillies into half-size strips. For the chicken stock - I used a Chicken "bouillon" paste - which when diluted in 400ml of boiling water makes a really nice Chicken "stock" soup base for the casserole. And the Thai curry paste I used for this dish is "Sharwoods" Thai red Chicken curry paste - but you can use whatever you like - but just make sure that there are no artificial ingredients - especially make sure that there is NO monosodium glutamate (MSG) - as this will spoil the dish. (And will also make you feel incredibly thirsty afterwards too.) Chop the carrot into similar sized strips - and slice the leeks as well as the potatoes - doing the latter thinly as they will be used to cover the top of the casserole dish. Also coarsely chop the shallots. Don't worry if you can't get hold of shallots - use Onion instead. Brown the Lamb chops in a little oil in a large frying pan - turning over once or twice on medium heat. Then add the Thai curry paste to the frying pan - stirring and turning the chops as you go . Also toss in the sliced red chillies. Meantime - make up the chicken stock - about 400ml. And then lay the browned Lamb chops in the bottom of the casserole dish - and then pour on the chopped veg and also the chopped stalks of the coriander. Pour over the chicken stock. Then layer on the slices of Potato so that it covers all of the mixture. Crack some black pepper on top and put the lid on - and stick the dish in a preheated oven at 130 celcius. Cook like this for 1.25 hours. Then take the lid off and cook for another 45 mins - so that the potatoes go brown and crispy a bit on top. Then garnish with the remaining coriander leaf and serve up into a couple of bowls. Then eat! Recipe by Route 79 From London: By a British, European, 2nd-Generation Indian. Probably confused - but proud to be them all! Half of my journey to and from work is a 20-30 minute bus ride: London Bus Route 79 - between Alperton in West London and Kingsbury in North West London. I very frequently get pissed-off and frustrated waiting around in the DARK, WET and COLD - waiting for the 79 to turn up. But I have to be eternally grateful for the quality thinking time I get to myself. Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Lamb chop Recipes Category:Leek Recipes Category:Monosodium glutamate Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Route 79 Recipes Category:Thai Meat Dishes Category:Thai chile Recipes